


Unintended Lover

by Rejuvenescenceia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Junkrat, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lúcio, Omega Verse, the obligatory fandom a/b/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejuvenescenceia/pseuds/Rejuvenescenceia
Summary: He hadn't had one this bad in so long, he hadn't let himself get bad. He took his pills semi-religiously, but when they went on drop a few days before he'd forgotten, and -Well. Fuck the consequences.





	Unintended Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. The obligatory fandom a/b/o 
> 
> **_I REGRET NOTHING_ ******

_Please. Please. For the love of God..._

Lúcio had to keep moving. His entire body was demanding he slow down and rest, skin coated with sweat as he fought off the urges and tried to ignore the way his muscles felt weak. He wasn't weak, he could _do_ this. He was better than a heat, even if it was a bad one.

His reaction time had suffered though and he saw the artillery flash at the same moment rock chips peppered the back of his neck, the crack of bullets in the cliff only just muffled by his headphones. He quavered mid stride, and his legs buckled. Everyone else was fighting, he could hear people yelling for assistance on his com, but he hit the concrete with a yell, scraping up his arms, his headphones and visor clattering off of his head. He wasn't entirely sure where he was, other than an alley.

“Shit,” he said, trying to push himself up. He hadn't had one this bad in so long, he hadn't _let_ himself get bad. He took his pills semi-religiously, but when they went on drop a few days before he'd _forgotten,_ and -

He squinted up as boots landed in front of him, sending up a puff of dust that made him cough. He looked up to see someone, wide shouldered, dressed in grey, lean down. He winced as a leather gloved hand caught his chin, finger and thumb squeezing into his cheeks.

“You know Overwatch is desperate when they bring an omega in full fucking heat into a fire fight.”

Lúcio jerked his hand up, bringing up the amplifier, but he hadn't noticed the other one next to the first, yanking it, making the charge cable snap from the backpack. A hand gripped Lúcio's locks, holding fast, making it pull at his scalp with a burst of fire. He had to grit his teeth to keep the sensation from morphing in him, had to resist all the stupid urges he had to give in once he smelled the fact they were both alphas.

“He's pretty though.”

“ _Gorgeous.”_ There was a pause. “Shame we've gotta kill him.”

“Fuck you!” he spat, twisting his face away, swinging his leg around. The hard light of his blade cut one of them, but the other was fast with the butt of their gun and Lúcio grunted, knocked back hard. He tasted blood as his head hit the dirt.

“Bad idea, Omega. Now we're going to show you what Alpha's are _really_ like.”

“If you touch me I'll show you what _I'm_ like!”

Somewhere above them, though, there was the crunch of rock, the sound of something akin to a tennis ball launcher, and the ding of an egg timer.

The little _ding_ alone was enough for Lúcio to scramble to his feet, kicking out again with his blades and trying to move as far away as he could as someone bellowed above them.

“OUTTA TH' WAY!”

There was a series of explosions, shock waves and heat pushing against his back like a gentle hand as he tried to hide behind a dustbin. Something heavy hit the ground and dust plumed up around him, irritating his throat and eyes. Lúcio coughed, wincing a bit as he looked up. Ahead of him was the Junker he hardly knew, Jamison Fawkes, backing up slowly and screaming as he fired a barrage of frags at whomever might still be alive.

Pushing to his hands Lúcio tried to shrug out of his pack, intending to switch the healing setting manually and increase the frequency, but there was another clatter of bullets and Lúcio couldn't help but curl up again, hands over his head. He wasn't even sure if his legs were going to work properly anymore, strength waning bit by bit.

“GOTCHA!” There was the sound of a snap, metal on metal, and another explosion. Lúcio looked up in time to see Junkrat's body blot his view, skinny and strong arms linking under his armpits. Despite the very real worry that he could die out there he breathed in hard, groaning at the scent of the Junker's skin, his sweat underneath the smell of the battle. He felt another gush of slick and Lúcio's hands went from gentle to grasping.

Hot sun turned into shade, the temperature fluctuating only a few degrees. It was dusty in there and he could hear his legs scraping over the floor, metal occasionally scraping or squealing against the tiles. He heard something get pushed aside, a clatter of objects smashing against the ground and he groaned as Rat let go of him. He was burning in his own body, he hadn't felt desire like that in so long. That mad need dragging at him.

“Junkrat-” he said, not even recognizing the need in his voice.

“Easy now, Froggie,” he heard Rat murmur. There was a clatter, a snap like a door shutting, before he heard the crunch of the RIP-Tire landing on the ground. “I smelled this coming on you for days, you drongo. Figured you wouldn't come on the mission and of course you did. You're not the kind to sit out when it's important.”

Lúcio moaned at the feeling of Rat's hands, oddly cool and dry on his forehead. It was a balm and a spark both, making the need to touch even worse. When he looked up Rat looked uncharacteristically worried, his eyebrows pinched together. But there was something else, a scent on him. It was rough and demanding and it made Lúcio's moan, reaching up to draw Junkrat down to him.

_Alpha._

“Ey – ey no, you don't want that – I'm just-” Rat strained as Lúcio yanked at him, trying to draw him down. “I'm jus' a Junker.”

“Please,” said Lúcio, his tactics changing, hand moving down to start undoing clasps at his armour. His fingers were clumsy but after a few minutes he managed, twisting the locks open, feeling the seams come loose as he tugged and squirmed. “Please, Junkrat – I can't do this, I can't-”

He drew himself forward, kicking away his armour. The scent of his need hit the air at once and he could see the way Junkrat responded to it, with his pupils blowing wide, mouth coming open as rut set in. It was less than ideal, the two of them right then and there, but-

“Look, look how hard I am,” said Lúcio, his voice cracking with need, dragging Junkrat's hand down to push it against his groin. “And I'm so wet. I need this, at least to – to get back to base. _Please.”_

Junkrat moaned as his long fingers curled around Lúcio's cock, the sound full of longing. All Lúcio could respond with was a whine of need as the junker stroked down. He spread his legs and Junkrat groaned, his hand going lower, pressing the wet fabric of Lúcio's bike shorts against his entrance in a teasing rub.

“Shit. _Shit.”_ There was raw need and hesitation, like Junkrat didn't want to take that step.

“Junkrat-”

J-Jamie,” Junkrat rasped, “fuck, if you need it that bad. Call me Jamie.”

He heard voices in his ear, the small com he'd been given by Winston, but Lúcio removed it without a single thought, tossing it aside as he got to his knees and crawled over into Junkrat's lap. He'd never gotten to know Rat, not really. He was someone he spent time with occasionally, with D.Va, but never in depth. He hadn't even known he was an Alpha, and the way the Junker was touching him now – as if he was unsure of it all – was confusing.

Lúcio caught Rat's lips in a quick kiss, squeezing his thighs around Junkrat's hips as he pressed down in a needy, desperate fuck against Junkrat's thickening cock.

“Alright,” he said after he pulled away, wiping off sweat from his temples, “Jamie it is. But whatever is holding you back, I need you.”

“A-alright,” said Jamie, his eyes full of nervousness, but his hands gripped more firmly, the frightened tightness of his lips relaxed and when Lúcio leaned in again he kissed back hard, aggressive like he would expect of an alpha.

Lúcio let himself be pushed onto the hard ground, whimpering as Jamie pinned one of his arms with his left, the cool metal fingers of his right pushing up his sweat soaked tank top. The feeling of his teeth dragging down his sensitive chest, the tease of Jamie's tongue against one of his swollen nipples, had him crying out loud.

The last time he had a heat had been probably over a year ago, on purpose. Sometimes he liked to let loose, and his boyfriend of the time had wanted it. It always came on strong after resisting for awhile, but this had been his longest stretch without it and he was on fire now as Jamie stripped off his shirt and his sharp teeth scraped against his skin, the junker making low growls as he fucked up against Lúcio.

Hands slick with sweat Lúcio fumbled with the clasps of his harness, shoving the pipe bombs off of Jamie's shoulders before he fisted one hand into that rough blond hair, tongues shoving against each other as they clawed at each other.

He'd never lost himself like this before – even the last time he'd controlled the entire heat, refused to let it take over his mind, it wasn't like it was the last century – but now they clawed each others clothes off. Dust clung to their sweat soaked skin and Lúcio found himself practically sobbing as Jamie pushed two of his fingers inside, curling, pressing up.

“Y'like that, eh Froggie?”

“P-please,” he moaned. “Give it to me. Love me. _God...”_

Jamie's breath stuttered. “No condom...”

“No _time!_ Just – we can worry about it later, _please!”_ He reached down, practically tearing the fly of those old board shorts open, reaching down to stroke his hand over Jamie's cock. Thick, throbbing in his hand, Lúcio smeared the precum over the length of it, finding the tell-tale, barely there swell of his knot and squeezing.

“ _FUCK!”_ Jamie yelled, the sound practically a snarl as he took Lúcio by the hips. “I – I can't take it back if I do. I want to fuck, I-”

Gritting his teeth, Lúcio forced them back up and he pivoted them, regretting a little the way he landed on him, but not enough to stop from grinding down again, feeling Jamie's cock slide between his cheeks, wet with his slick.

“Is this you sayin' yes or no?” asked Lúcio. “Please-”

“Fuck, yes, a million bloody times yes!”

He didn't know who was moving, just that the first _yes_ had barely gotten out of Jamie's mouth and Lúcio's hips were raising. It stretched, burned only a little as he slid down Jamie's length. His mouth fell open as he cried out, knowing it was going to hurt later as he fucked down hard. It hardly mattered anymore though as he felt that barely-there swell push through his hole.

He met Jamie's eyes, his mouth open, tongue pushing at his lips as he panted. Jamie looked almost worshipful, or like he was in awe, of the way they were together. The junker's hands squeezed on Lúcio's thighs.

_Fuck the consequences._

There wasn't much left in Lúcio to hold onto anything like finnesse, or the usual way he savoured sex, wanted it to be sensual and involving. Now he was riding on top of Jamie with his head thrown back, crying out into the dusty air of some abandoned shop. Sure there was danger all around but it hardly mattered anymore. He was there, he had Jamie, Jamie had him.

Jamie's mouth found Lúcio's left pectoral, teeth scraping harder, tugging on his swollen nipple, drawing a guttural groan out of the DJ as he stiffened. He loved each rough touch, every hard movement of his own hips snapping down uncontrollably onto Jamie's dick.

Practically cool to his own fever level temperatures, Jamie's hand closed around Lúcio's erection, pumping down, coating it with his own slick.

“Fuck – fuck -”

Those teeth moved, found his neck, and bit, not hard enough to break the skin or leave any kind of scar, but he was sucking a mark into his skin to warn others there was something tentative there between Jamie and Lúcio. The gesture might have annoyed Lúcio on a regular day but it was sweet, filled him full of need just then, had him shuddering that another rock of his hips down onto Jamie's thickening knot had him let out a keening wail of need. He squeezed down, hands clawed on Jamie's shoulders as he came between them, splashing on the junker's hand and both of their stomachs.

“Awh, fuck yeah, you beauty _oh,_ ” Jamie rasped before he slammed up a few more times, pain and pleasure mixing as that knot swelled impossibly big, trapping Lúcio on top of him. Each throb let Lúcio know he was being filled, pump by pump, full of cum. He looked down and kissed Jamie desperately again as the tingling of his arousal intensified, the mindless need abating, the pleasure no less demanding as Jamie nudged his hips in small circles.

They landed together on the dusty ground, Lúcio's locks draped over them both. Jamie kissed him on the top of his head, sharp nails petting at the back of Lú's neck.

“God, you beautiful man,” Jamie moaned underneath of the DJ. “That an omega as beautiful as you would pick an scraggly old Alpha like me...”

Lúcio didn't reply as he looked up and kissed Jamie again, this time sweeter as he relaxed over top of him. Whatever the hang up was, that was for later, as his eyes drooped, and exhaustion coupled with dehydration settled in and he settled his head to doze.

 


End file.
